


Propose

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Lucky Item, Midorima's likes and dislikes, Piano, Tanuki, little sister - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Midorima es un hombre que propone. Dios dispone y él propone de la mejor forma que puede. Con sus lucky items y sus pequeñas manías. Así es Midorima Shintarō.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket... tengo miedo, es un echo. Pero aquí está. Porque pese a no ser mi favorito, Midorin es definitivamente un personaje absolutamente genial, bien creado, cuidado, especifico, característico y en especial único.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes son propiedad de TadaToshi Fujimaki.

«El hombre propone, Dios dispone» —Midorima Shintarō

 

La radio de la cocina hizo un ruido extraño justo cuando iban por el cuarto puesto en suerte. El chico que la estaba escuchando incluso se atragantó con el café, tenía que cambiarle las pilas. No podía perderse el ranking ya que su signo aun no había salido lo que le alegraba pues significaba que estaba dentro de los tres lugares más alto.

—Por último, el signo con mejor fortuna en la jornada de hoy es Cáncer. Felicidades a los nacidos bajo ese signo. El objeto de la suerte que os hará brillar completamente en el día de hoy es…

Midorima escuchó el objeto del día con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, luego apagó la radio que de nuevo hacia ruidos. La miró frunciendo el ceño. Realmente podía escuchar el horóscopo de Oha-asa en el móvil, de hecho lo hacía a veces a lo largo de la mañana; sin embargo escucharlo en la vieja radio de su madre era una tradición. Personalmente se sentía más calmado si lo escuchaba ahí primero.

Para los demás eso no tendría lógica, pero Shintarō era un chico de costumbres, y él era consciente de eso.

* * *

Molesto. Así se sentía Shintarō aquel día de abril. Todo estaba bien hasta que su objeto de la suerte se había roto.

Iba para el club de baloncesto cuando un profesor le pidió ayuda a él y a Takao para llevar unas cajas y como necesitaba ambas manos se vio obligado a dejar su _lucky ítem_ un momento en el suelo. Un gato callejero había entrado al recinto y roto su figura de un elefante.

Tras eso un chico del equipo de futbol le había dado un pelotazo, una chica declarado a gritos en mitad del pasillo —montando escándalo— y una de sus uñas se había roto.

Para que luego dijeran que solo eran obsesiones. Encima había sido un gato.

Eso evidenciaba que su signo estuviera en último lugar ese día, quizás que Takao no parara de reírse a su costa corroboraba el «Los escorpios tendrán un día pleno y plagado de risas» de Oha-san.

* * *

—Buenas noches.

El chico con gafas hizo una reverencia ante la señora Takao y entró a la casa.

Todo parecía normal. Midorima yendo a cenar a casa de su amigo Takao en mitad de la semana. No, a todas luces no era normal. Menos aun si hacía escasos diez minutos que le había enviado un mensaje a Takao autoinvitandose.

En la habitación de Kazunari la verdad salió a la luz entre risas descontroladas del dueño de la casa.

—Aun no me creo que vengas a cenar solo porque en tu casa han preparado nattō. En serio, que exagerado eres Shin-chan.

El aludido solo subió sus gafas por el puente de la nariz.

—Sabes que odio su olor.

Y Takao lo sabía, así como sabía que su compañero era el chico más extraño y particular del mundo.

* * *

Era en el intercambio de primera a segunda hora. Takao estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo de su silla quejándose de la crueldad de su amigo. Porque, que Midorima no le dejara su lápiz «milagroso» era algo muy cruel. Pero el chico con el ojo de halcón guardaba muchos ases en la manga.

—Vaya Shin-chan, así que este es tu objeto de la suerte de hoy…

Antes de que Shintarō pudiera terminar de quitar su lápiz giratorio de Yutori Tenjin del estuche al alcance de Takao, su tanuki de peluche estaba entre los dedos de este.

Como Kazunari ya había previsto, su amigo se levantó para quitárselo preocupado de que le hiciera algo, no sin antes guardar el lápiz en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Takao aprovechó el momento y metió su mano en el bolsillo de Midorima, cogiendo el lápiz y sonriendo victorioso ante un Midorima escandalizado. Él era respetuoso y nunca hubiera hecho algo así, pero Takao parecía no ser de su condición.

—¿Sabes eso que dicen de que la confianza da asco, Shin-chan?

El timbre sonó y el maestro les preguntó si les ocurría algo a lo que Takao negó con inocencia. Después se sentaron.

«Lo único que da asco es tu “tanuki gao”»*

Eso fue lo único que Midorima pudo pensar antes de empezar el examen.

* * *

9:00 am

Examen de inglés.

La cuarta respuesta consecutiva en la que la respuesta correcta era la primera. Era una trampa a todas luces, o quizás precisamente querían perturbar la seguridad de los estudiantes con eso. Los profesores podían ser muy crueles.

Shintarō empezaba a agobiarse, no tenía su lápiz y ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada entre teoría y lógica.

Delante suya Takao giraba el lápiz con tranquilidad.

Por un momento Midorima tuvo ganas de tirarle el tanuki de peluche en la cabeza.

* * *

Un 89 de 100 era una buena nota, pero no para Midorima el cual desde el día del examen apenas le hablaba a Takao enfadado como un niño pequeño, en la humilde opinión de Kazunari.

—Vamos Shin-chan, es una buena nota, deberías…

—¡Cállate, Takao! Tú has sacado un 95.

El chico se rascó la cabeza.

—Es cierto, ese lápiz hace maravillas ¿eh?

Pero la mirada de Shintarō le dejo claro que era mejor callarse. Se levantó y se fue dejando solo al As de Shūtoko. Pasados unos minutos volvió y tiró al regazo de Midorima algo que el chico miró con confusión.

Una lata de sopa de judía  _azuki,_ fría por supuesto. Midorima intentó ocultar su sorpresa y abrió la lata disponiéndose a beber sin decir ni una palabra.

—Tsundere…

Y con el murmullo de Takao que se sentó al lado de Shintarō, y el aludido bebiendo; dieron por terminada la disputa.

* * *

El hecho de que sus padres estuvieran en una comida de empresa no era algo que le preocupara. El hecho de quedarse solo con su hermana a la hora de comer sí. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pero esta vez su madre le había prohibido encargar comida. No, su madre le había dicho que «se retara a sí mismo» e intentara cocinar.

Craso error.

Solo había que preguntarle a la pequeña Kotori que solo de ver el sospechoso plato cocinado por su hermano sentía arcadas.

—¿Seguro que no moriré intoxicada?

—No digas tonterías, Kotori. Eso es imposible, puede estar bueno o no estarlo. Pero nunca podría envenenar, solo he usado productos naturales.

Unos minutos después con ambos Midorima con dolor de estomago y conscientes de que la salud es lo primero, ambos decidieron incumplir la petición de su progenitora y pedir algo comestible. Sano quizás no, pero comestible.

Shintarō sería bueno en muchas cosas, pero cocinar no era una de ellas definitivamente.

* * *

Que Midorima se vendaba los dedos era algo que cualquiera que le conociera sabia. Quienes lo veían jugar podían ir más allá y afirmar que solo se los desvendaba para jugar al baloncesto.

Sin embargo había otro momento del día a día —además de en su aseo personal— en el que se los desvendaba. Eso ya no lo sabía nadie.

Porque, efectivamente cuando se encontraba en la habitación de su casa donde estaba el piano; las vendas eran retiradas de sus dedos para poder palpar con total intensidad las teclas del piano que acariciaba y golpeaba creando esa música clásica que Shintarō tanto admiraba.

* * *

Maneki Neko. Que ese fuera el objeto de la suerte parecía tan redundante. Incluso sospechoso. Un _lucky ítem_ que ya era propiamente un amuleto de buena suerte. No le daba demasiada seguridad

Que casualmente su hermana hubiera comprado uno el día anterior, ya rayaba en lo extraño.

No era un objeto que le disgustara ciertamente, aunque fuera el animal que menos le agradaba.

El problema es que él creía en la especialidad, en la suerte del día, no en un objeto que daba suerte siempre y que era tan popular. Se podía explicar diciendo que la suerte de ese objeto estaba demasiado perturbada por el hombre y la popularidad.

Horas después el Maneki Neko estaba roto con un Takao más pálido de lo que debería.

—Shin-chan te juro que solo lo he tocado y… lo siento.

Midorima resopló.

—No es mío.

—Ay Dios.

—Es un gato y es demasiado popular. Yo sabía que no era un buen objeto para asegurar fortuna.

Porque era un gato. Especialmente, porque era un gato.

* * *

—¡No puede ser! ¿Has vuelto a ganar?

Takao no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ante él, el tablero de shoji le mostraba una nueva victoria de su contrincante.

El aludido solo subió sus gafas con el dedo corazón —vendado, por supuesto— de su mano izquierda.

—Buah a veces pienso que no hay nadie que pueda derrotarte.

—Lo hay, el capitán de Teikō siempre ganó todas las partidas que jugué contra él.

Takao pareció impresionado y tras dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación le dio un golpecito al llavero de Rilakkuma que había sobre la mesa. Seguro que era cosa del _lucky ítem_ que nunca perdiera. Pero aun así…

—Eres demasiado bueno en el shoji, Shin-chan. Como en el piedras-papel-tijeras.

—No estoy de acuerdo en lo segundo. La verdad es que eres tú quien es muy malo.

—¡Oye!

Porque Midorima siempre perdió en el shoji cuando jugaba contra Akashi Seijūro. Pero siempre ganaba el piedras-papel-tijeras contra Takao Kazunari.

 

  _ **«Porque Midorima es un hombre que propone...»**_

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno básicamente he escrito acerca de todos los detallitos que sabemos de Midorin, detalles que creo todos conocéis.
> 
> *"Tanuki gao": Es una expresión para referirse a una cara de fingida inocencia.
> 
> Lo usé porque me parecía una expresión que quedaría bien en Takao, por eso es que el lucky item de ese día era un peluche de un Tanuki, que es como un perro mapache.
> 
> Maneki Neko: el gato con la pata levantada.
> 
> Tiene una hermana, y no sabemos el nombre. Me he tomado la libertad de llamarla Kotori que significa «Pájaro de la suerte»; por la obsesión de Midorin con la suerte.


End file.
